lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Over Step
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Over Step * Episode Number: 06 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 11/19/2011 Related Episodes * Previous: Touch and Move * Next: Weak Square Summary Fam Fan Fan and Millia drops pamphlets over Kartoffel declaring the formation of a Turan Government-in-Exile. With seven ships left to steal, Fam and Giselle Collette head to Eldorado, which is famous for holding vanship races. They meet with Roshanak Babar, and Fam challenges her to a gamble. Fam bets that she can beat Roshanak's chosen pilot in the race; Fam will get Roshanak's battle ship Nāhīd if she wins, while Roshanak will get Millia if her pilot wins. Fam isn't expecting any stiff competition; however, it turns out Roshanak's chosen pilot is Yashbal Anand, "the Unbeatable Falcon", who was a finalist in the Grand Race and has won his last 120 races. While Fam and Giselle participate in the race, Luscinia meets with the nobles of other countries founded by Exile returnees and accuses them of collaborating with the Sky Pirates to fake the theft of their ships which were taken by the Turanian government-in-exile. He sentences them all to death, to be carried out immediately by a Guild Extermination Squad. Fam and Giselle win the race, overtaking Yashbal on the final curve by using one of her harpoons as an anchor to make a tighter turn. They return to the Silvius with the Nāhīd, and Fam is upset to learn that nobody bet on her. Synopsis Fam and Giselle have captured eight Ades battleships with seven more ships to go. Fam and Dio have dropped flyers announcing the Turan Government-in-Exile. As more nations form alliances with the Ades Federation, Sara organizes her generals to rule the conquered Exile nations. Meanwhile, Fam, Giselle, and Millia, who dresses as a boy, head to the city of Elidarada to participate in an underground vanship race. Fam makes a bet with an Ades noblewoman named Roshanak Babar by which, if she beats Babar’s vanship pilot in the race, Fam gets Babar’s battleship Nāhīd. Roshanak agrees but on the condition that if her pilot wins, she gets the boy (who is actually Millia). Unfortunately for Fam, Babar’s pilot is a former Grand Race competitor. In retaliation for the announcement of the Turan government-in-exile, Luscinia accuses a group of Ades nobles of treason, claiming their ships, stolen by Fam, were in fact given to the Turan government-in-exile, and orders his assassins to purge them. During the underground vanship race, Fam and Giselle are unable to overtake Babar’s pilot till the final lap, when they make a dangerous gamble by jettisoning fuel from their vespa to lose weight, and fling themselves round a dangerous sharp turn by hooking to a pillar. They overtake Babar’s pilot and win the race. As Fam, Giselle, and Millia celebrate, Roshanak takes the loss of the bet, and her pilot’s contrition, with dignity. Fam, Giselle, and Millia take the Nāhīd back to the Silvius and Fam scolds the Silvius mechanics for not betting on her. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Adele Collette * Atamora Collette * Dio Eraclea * Fam Fan Fan * Giselle Collette * René Collette Ades Characters * Alauda * Kayvān * Luscinia Hāfez * Ōrang * Roshanak Babar * Sārā Augusta * Sorūsh * Vasant * Yashbal Anand Silvius Crew Members * Alister Agrew * Ignace * Nicolo * Tatiana Wisla Turan Characters * Millia * Teddy Featured Locations Earth * Kartoffel * Ades ** Eldorado ** Morvarid Featured Ships * Silvius * Ades Battle Ships ** Nāhīd ** Prince of Victorius * Federal Old Battle Ships * Vanships ** Old Federal Vanships ** Shaharz ** Vespas Trivia *To “over-step” in a game of chess, the player runs out of time for remaining moves in a time-controlled game. This usually results in the forfeiture of the game since the player no longer has time to move. Fam and Gisele’s maneuver to make a last-second comeback in the race prevents such an outcome. *To "over-step" in a game of chess, the player runs out of time for their remaining moves in a time control game. This usually results in the forfeiture of the game since the player no longer has time to move. *The pamphlets dropped by Fam and Millia read, in English translated into Greek characters: :DECLARE THE NATION FOUNDING OF BRAND NEW TURAN KINGDOM!! :TURAN FORMS OF A REFUGEE GOVERNMENT :DECLARE THE NATION FOUNDING OF BRAND NEW TURAN KINGDOM!! :Ades Federation overrun the land of Turan :and burnt our royal city to ashes. :Furthermore, :surrounding countries are facing serious troubles due :to the invasion of evil Ades Federation. :I, as a representative of Turan people :who love peace and freedom, :promise to fight against this highhandedness of Ades :Federation and declare the nation founding of :Brand New Turan Kingdom!! :Millia Il Vech Cutrettola Turan :Turan, The Second Princess of Turan Kingdom on :Behalf of the King. *The sign over the racing track contains the phrases "ADES FEDERATION" (Greek, ΑΔΕΣ ΦΕΔΕΡΑTΙΟΝ), "Start GOAL" (Greek, Σταρτ ΓΟΑΛ), "CIRCUIT EL DORADO" (Greek, ΧΙΡΧΥΙT ΕΛΔΑΡΑΔΑ), "LAMP FLASHING RACE FINISH" (Greek, ΛΥΜΠ ΦΛΑΣΗΙΝΓ ΡΑΧΕ ΦΙΝΙΣΗ), "RACERS DO NOT THROUGH THIS LINE AFTER" (Greek, ΡΑΧΕΡΣ ΔΟΝΟT TΗΡOΥΓ TΗΙΣ ΛΙΝΕ ΑΦTΕΡ). Category:Episodes